Cedric Makes An Earthquake
Cedric Makes An Earthquake is the fourteenth episode of the "Cedric Gets Grounded" series. Cedric's dark side has returned again after he got held back all the way to preschool. He sidles into his old school (middle school) and causes an earthquake. How so? What will happen afterwards? Watch to find out more about it. Transcript (Cedric is in the hallway, scheming.) CEDRIC: This will be the best ninth-grade prank any ninth-grader has ever played, and a revenge prank on my old abusive teacher, Mrs Christina! She's going to pay for this when I drop a 1,500 tonne ball (which I stole from a store somewhere) on the floor! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (drops the ball, the ground shakes for a few seconds, then a cacophony of deafening alarms ring out. Lockers, desks, doors, light fixtures and walls fall on the ground as Cedric runs away from the scene.) CEDRIC: (shocked, as the aftershock occurs) Oh no, gotta go! (cut to classroom where Mrs Christina and her students "duck and cover" under their desks. The middle school principal hides under his desk, too, as his office takes damage. Outside, a flagpole goes down, some trees fall over, a plane crashes, and the sign also tips over. Outside the school limits, and in the city centre, an office takes damage as the workers inside duck and cover. In the broadcasting room of GNN Headquarters, the reporter ducks and covers under her desk. The Richter scale in the room reads 999, which is a mistake, when it should indeed be 9.2. Then the aftershocks stop, the earthquake is over and the damage was done.) (Back at home, Cedric looks as if he was hiding something...) KATE: Cedric, thank goodness you were safe from that dreadful earthquake! We thought you died, and it is required by law, that if you have or can afford cable, you must watch the news for the next 3 hours for any disasters that occurred. If you haven't or can't afford cable, you can use a radio, so let's watch the news. NEWSCASTER CALLIE: This was perhaps one of the worst, if not the worst, earthquakes that ever occurred in Goville history. 323 people died, and 201 people were severely injured. They have been taken to several hospitals where they are being taken care of: one person needs amputation, nine are in the ICU and thirteen people are in critical condition. The hospitals are as follows: Kimber Valley Hospital, Havelock Hospital, St Mary's Hospital of Goville, and Goville North Medical Centre. We have acquired some new information. CCTV footage has shown the teen-aged boy who caused the earthquake by dropping a 1500 tonne ball and running. This footage is in the hands of the Goville Police HQ and the Go!Animate Secret Service Bureau, but we can show you a hologram of the boy who caused it. This boy is 5'11", is Caucasian, wears a hot pink shirt with white shorts and boots, and has blonde hair. His full name is Cedric Douglas Miller. We are live with correspondents Arthur Paton and Giuliana Brighouse. First we go to Arthur Paton reporting at the grounds of the Goville Middle School. (cuts to Arthur Paton interviewing the principal of the middle school, Brock Watson.) ARTHUR PATON: I am standing here in front of the school, or whatever's left of it, and I'm here with Brock Watson, the Principal. So Mr Watson, do you have something to say? PRINCIPAL WATSON: Well, it was a typical school day, until an earthquake hit. I was so freaking scared for my life and so were the students! It's all Cedric's fault! I should have known better than to have accepted him as a fellow student here! If your parents are watching this, you will share half the bill we'd owe to repair the whole school! (KATE: What! That's more than the cost of our home! O O O O OH, you are in some trouble!) You are the worst student any principal or teacher could be capable of teaching! ARTHUR PATON: We now go to Giuliana Brighouse live outside a supermarket not far from here. Giuliana? GIULIANA BRIGHOUSE: Thank you, Arthur. Right now I am standing outside the supermarket next to a bus stop. I am interviewing a mother of one of the victims (Carla Rebadeux), and as you can see she is none too pleased. Have you anything to say? MRS REBADEUX: Boy, whoever you are, you just had my eleven-years-old daughter traumatised, curled up in a ball crying! We need to see a psychologist regularly because of you, this family is torn apart because of you, and we are always having fights now! My family will never be the same again because of you! Only wanted you to know that! GIULIANA BRIGHOUSE: Now we go back to Arthur Paton at the middle school, interviewing a seventh grade student, Kevin Dealey. (back to sitting room, parents and Paris are angry, a rendition of "Pomp and Circumstance" plays while Cedric, crying, is given the verdict.) DIESEL: O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! Cedric I can't believe you caused an earthquake at school and killed 323 people! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for 4740645305486246360162660000000000 years! And I'm considering applying you for a scared straight programme! CEDRIC: (aghast, still crying) Oh dear God! (THAT'S ALL FOLKS! See you in Episode 15!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes